


Soulbound

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: In the midst of cleaning up after the Christmas Party, John finds one of Rose's old books. In reading it he accidentally binds 12 demons to the souls of him and his friends. No one is happy with this development.





	Soulbound

# Soulbound

John was glad that the holidays were over. Sure Christmas was fun and it was great to see all his friends in one place but all that constant shopping and trudging through the cold weather kind of dragged on you after a while. Okay, it was bit early to say Christmas was over but all of his friends were starting to pack up and go home. Now they just needed to get their parents to come pick them up due to being far to intoxicated to drive. John's dad was also going to be home in a few hours so he would have to clean up a bit too. 

As of right now, John was looking through all the rooms in his house to make sure none of his friends had forgotten anything. Normally, John would tell them to do it themselves but they were all a bit busy being passed out on the couch. So far he hadn't found anything until right now. Their was an old book lying on John's bed, it looked like something Rose would read. John looked at the title, The Art of Demonology by Dr. Scratch. Yep, this definitely belonged to Rose. 

John's checked all the rooms and with nothing else to do for next few hours he decides he might as well read through it. His Dad always said he should take an interest in what his friends are in to.

Let's see here: summary, written for, chapters... ah! Here we go! Page one. 

_In all of my studies I have never found any demons quite as fascinating as these twelve. When taking physical form they tend to take appearances typical of Demons summoned from the Alternian realm. You know, grey skin, horns, differing blood colors, etc. But contrary to their mostly normal appearances they are anything but typical for their species. They possess the one thing most Alternian Demons, or Demons in general, lack. Actually empathy. While demons tend to fake empathy and emotion in order to exploit their summoners these specific ones actually do care and are quite capable of sympathizing with clients that they relate to. They can feel guilt for actions which they see is immoral which is groundbreaking to me because, in my experience, demons don't care about you, your family, your friends, or anyone else their deal with you hurts as long as they get what they want. This is especially true of Alternian demons who have destroyed entire timelines either directly or indirectly just because they can. One wrong word and they can destroy your entire universe, literally.  
But the fact that these twelve have definitely proven that they can feel guilt proves that the most have some sense of right and wrong. Which in hindsight makes the other Alternian Demons I've met even more disgusting. They know the difference between right and wrong and just don't care._

_Subject One: Karkat Vantas_

_Age: 8 solar sweeps(16 human years)_

_Standard Appearance: 4'10 inches tall, wears a black sweater with the cancer symbol on the front, non-descript grey pants that go up under his sweater for some reason, short round horns, red blood._

_Aliases: Karkat Vantas, KK (by Sollux Captor), Knight of Blood, Pale Bro (when refereed to by Gamzee Makara, seems to be some term of endearment?), shouty, Karcrab, Knight of Blood, carcinoGeneticist (username he takes when summoned online via social media, this does not change regardless of website but he did express considerable ire at being summoned on Tumblr due to the fact that "THAT'S WHERE KANKRI LIVES" further research is required on this 'Kankri' entity.)_

_Personality: He is quite irritable and crabby, often yelling at and cussing out anyone in the vacinity (sans Kanaya Maryam whom he seems to have immense respect for) however, after continued contact with him it becomes apparent that he does not speak this way out of malice or hatred but rather that's simply how he is. Upon first being summoned he first regards his summoner with annoyance and irritation at best. Depend on the nature of the deal and what he is asked to do he while either begrudgingly go through with the deal, leave in a huff, or outright kill his would-be client (although the latter-most is incredibly rare for him to do.) Should he be kept in contact with his client he tends to get attached and start showing signs of actually caring for his client's welfare. In short he's an emotional cactus with a soft squishy interior._

_Tier: Universe Level (he is an Alternian Demon and a sufficiently powerful one at that. It's worth noting that even the weakest Alternian Demons can destroy space-time continuums with ease when sufficiently prompted)_

_Summoning: Karkat Vantas is relatively easy to summon, the only thing necessary to call him to this plane is for it to be the month of Cancer and for the summoner to recite the chant: "Si vero sic odit, quin ducat me oderunt?" If you want him to actually answer the summon then should actually go to the trouble of actually making a Summoning circle._

_Notes: Karkat is the only Alternian Demon to manifest in a physical form with red blood. Karkat has mentioned being the decedent of a being known as the Signless who is apparently quite the controversial being in Alternian History, more research is required. Karkat has frequently made mention of being the leader of some sort of group of Alternian Demons who are infact the same group of Demons I am currently researching._

_Subject Two: Gamzee Makara_

_Age: 8 Solar Sweeps (16 human years)_

_Standard Appearance: 6'5 inches tall, wears a black shirt with the Capricorn symbol on it, black clown pants with white spots, white clown face paint, purple blood, long twisty horns._

_Aliases: Gamzee Makara, The clown guy, GZ (by Sollux Captor), Bard of Rage, terminallyCapricious (when summoned online via social media, this does not change regardless of website.) Chucklefuck, Diamond ( by Karkat Vantas), Miracle Man_

_Personality: Gamzee seems to be in a perpetually laid back mood almost completely regardless of circumstance. When first summoned he will always greet his summoner enthusiastically and offer them a pie. Only on incredibly rare instances does he fly into a rage and kill the summoner and that's only if he's asked to do something horrible. But anything short of that and Gamzee will pretty much decide that you and he are friends and that you could use a hug. He refers to everyone as brother or sister and absorbs all insults thrown at him like some kind of sponge. I've been told that he does have his limits and when those limits are reached "you don't want to know what happens, let's just say he got those scars for a reason"._

_Tier: At least High Complex Multiverse level+ (is the decedent of the most powerful if not second most powerful Alternian Demon in existence and since he has reached maturity should have power that rivals that of The Grand Highblood himself.)_

_Summoning: Like Karkat above Gamzee can easily be summoned as long as it's the month of his Astrological sign as long as you chant: "Baba, kendimi istediğim gibi büyüttüm, iyi arkadaş oldum, en iyi davranışımdaydım, neden eve gelmiyorsun? Seni özledim. Neyi yanlış yapıyorum? Benim hatam mı? Neden sen geri dönmüyorsun Çok uzun süredir gittin. Bana söylemediğin şeyleri almaya başlasam, beni durdurmaz mısın? .... bu malzemelerin çok iyi geldiğini biliyorsun. Neden ilk etapta yemeye başladım hatırlayamıyorum." Gamzee will answer this summon ever single time._

_Notes: Both I and an assistant of mine named Mark once ate one of Gamzee's pies to see what would happen. I woke up duck taped to the ceiling in a golden tiara while the still affected Mark was outside wearing red hair dye and surrounded by squirrels whom he believed himself to be ruling. Mark remembered none of this when he came back to his senses but he did recognize the dog he adopted._

John was starting to get bored of this so he slipped a few pages trying to locate any sort of plot. Then suddenly one line caught his eye.

_In order to bind all chant: "现在来吧。时代之主已经决定是时候玩游戏了，我会成为你新的，不愿意的主人。"_

For reasons beyond John's comprehension he felt an irresistible urge to chant the incantation. And so he did. And has he did so he could feel a tugging on his soul and and a tearing into his very being. His last thoughts before he blacked out were: "I shouldn't have read that book."


End file.
